


You Bring Me Closer to the Force

by Mirianna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Choking, Dirty Talk, EU plot point, Emperor Hux, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), French poetry, Genocide; its ok its only the Gungans, Grey Kylo Ren, Honeymoon, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, Pet Names, Ren fangirling over Darth Vader, Slave Leia Outfit, Top Hux, Wedding, breath play, coronation ceremony, force flying lube, light blood play, mind shattering orgasm, now the porny stuff, pierced nipples, pink ballons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux planned the wedding, but Kylo is in charge of the Honeymoon. PWP with fluff! Or, I wanted to put Kylo in a Slave Leia outfit, sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring Me Closer to the Force

**Author's Note:**

> The art is from the amazing [](http://unremarkableawakening.tumblr.com/>Unremarkablewakening</a>%20!!)

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

The wedding had been a long, tedious, private affair from Kylo Ren’s point of view. It was filled with formalities; _contract signing_ , listening to a long rambling speech about the greatness of the First Order, while glancing at a moved to tears Hux next to him. Then the Officers had paraded and glorifying the cocky Emperor, showering him with praises. All of it had been beyond exasperating. Ren had dressed properly, a black uniform resembling the one Hux was wearing as a General, a red cape that matched his now husband, and plain boots.

  
The Emperor was the one wearing an insanely adorned outfit, shining with golden braided ornaments and two external rows of buttons on his black waistcoat. The high collar was edged with gold too, epaulettes as ridiculous as the rest of the outfit. Plus the cape similar to his, with the Great Empire’s seal. Yet, he looked so proud, so brutally fierce with his crown fashioned from old steel to resemble a laureate crown, but with knife blades. So perfectly Hux.

  
Now though, was the younger man’s moment to shine. Hux had been immovable about the plainness of the wedding ceremony and Kylo had endured it under two conditions. One, he HAD to take a week off and two, Kylo was in charge of the honeymoon. The deal was made reluctantly on the Emperor’s part but he had thought at that moment: ‘ _What’s the worst that could happen?’_ Ren had internally chuckled and made a promise to himself that his fiancé would later come to regret this very thought.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

  
When Kylo had dropped the datapad with the expenses and conquering needed for their perfect honeymoon, Hux had let an outraged yelped.

  
“THAT MUCH ON _GIFTS_?”

  
Ren had been unperturbed, looking almost bored while the Emperor was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Hux’s face was red, and his spit had landed on the Knight’s face. The hate was coming in waves from his fiancé but it was pushed aside, Kylo standing his ground.

  
“Each. And you have to buy me a gift _yourself_ or I cut your balls off.”

  
He had bent forward and kissed the redhead deeply before skipping away to his private meditation room, leaving behind a silent and aroused Hux. So the Emperor had started to plan. The Naboo invasion, the three days leave for gifts shopping, booze shopping, the list went on and on. That leave had felt like a blur of three horrible days of shopping for Hux. Ren had been in a very bright mood and their sex life had been very much improved since a visit to a Twi’Lek sex and trade shop, where Hux had turned has as red as a giant star.

  
All that pain was about to be worth it. The villa of his grand-mother was theirs, Hux having conquered Naboo and removed any inconvenient trace of the Gungans’s disgusting presence on the beautiful planet. He was in the exact same house his grand-parents had fallen in love and secretly wed in, where his mother was probably conceived, he had reflected once. That thought was quickly discarded, but Kylo had liked the idea that he would share a similar honeymoon with his favourite ancestor.

  
He had arranged a bed made out of cushion and pillows spreading in front of the gorgeous view of the lake, the beautiful balcony flanked by a row of carved columns covered with vines. Red flowers perfumed the air with their sweet aroma, petals like blood against the green leaves.

  
Everything was perfect.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

  
The air was hot against Kylo’s skin as he laid spread on a red, puffy pillow. In his dark hair, rested a golden version of Hux’s crown, his face stark white with the help of a pale concealer.  A small red dot adorned each cheekbone, his upper lip bright red and the lower one having a simple line painted, right in the middle of his plump lip.

  
Around his neck, a thick golden choker, welded to a long chain falling on the floor toward the balcony and the stairs leading to the stone pier where Hux was supposed to dock at a precise time. Part of the budget that had infuriated his husband was spent on jewelry, to be precise a fine piece that Kylo had ordered and kept hidden for this special night.

  
It was a golden arm cuff fitting snugly against his muscled upper left arm, the bands of white gold aligned with yellow ones, representing the grade of General, Hux’s greatest military accomplishment before becoming Emperor. The thick rims of the arm cuff were stamped with the Great Empire’s seal and Hux’s full name. One he will never say out loud but their silent promise, mirrored with Ren’s own on the lower rim, resting on Kylo’s bicep, as a proof of his devotion to his General, to his Emperor.

  
Other jewelry included Kylo’s pierced nipples, beads carved with the Great Empire’s crest. The same emblem painted on his chest with gold and outlined with black to contrast on his pale skin. Kylo’s hips were framed by a gold circlet, delicately worked to twist and fit snugly. It held two panels of a dark red dye, doing little to hide the newly wed’s erection. He tried to look relaxed and subdued, trying not to worry his painted lips with his teeth.

  
They had parted after the wedding, Hux to a meeting and Kylo heading back to Naboo. His husband’s ETA was less than hour after a long two days of waiting for him to come back from his meeting in the Outer Rim. The Force was humming around him. Physically aware of his gift but unaware to sense it through the special box the Emperor had ordered, delivered that morning, with orders not to touch it. So he waited patiently for Hux to arrive.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

  
Kylo dozed off and was awakened with a warm, familiar, golden presence at the precise time Hux was supposed to step on the stairs that would lead him to the Palace’s balcony, and finally to Kylo. Raven hair was fluffed, sleep rubbed out of his eyes, a shiver of excitement crawled up his back as he settled down to what he assumed, hoped, was a sexy pose.

  
The boots on the stone, the soft rustle of the gloved hand against the rail, the gentle breeze ruffling his perfect hair, to Hux’s annoyance. Ren couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He sent a wave of affection to his husband, their Force Bond growing stronger as the distance between them reduced. When Hux stepped on the balcony, he first went toward the balustrade, admiring the view, shoulders relaxing.

 

Toying with the younger man, as usual. His posture was relaxed, mind filled with music as he drank in the blue, green, red and white. He had never seen such a planet before, and it’s beauty was taking his breath away. Part of him also knew an ever better vision was waiting behind him, yet he couldn’t tear his eyes from the shimmering water. With a deep breath, the Emperor turned on his heel, walking between the columns to finally be greeted by the sinful display of his husband.

  
“Hello, my Emperor.” Kylo purred, stretching lazily.

  
Hux felt weakness in his knees. He was, in a flash, very, very hot, suddenly aware of the heavy and constricting uniform. He bent down and pulled on the golden chain, calling Kylo toward him. Purring, the tall man got on his knees and crawled toward his Emperor, a wicked glint in his eyes. Gracefully, he knelt at Hux’s feet, looking up, hands coming behind his back as he bent down and licked the left boot, holding himself in place with sheer core strength.

  
Hux watched with a smirk, tugging on the chain, rolling it around his wrist, harder and harder with each pull. Kylo started to choke as he lapped around the inside of his ankle, pulling teeth and biting down gently. A shiver went up his husband’s back, delicious moan escaping his lips. At his feet, Kylo performed the same to the other boot, worshipping it with his lips, tongue and teeth.

  
Ren then trailed kisses along his leg, with one objective in mind. Hux smiled and yanked the chain up, pulling until their lips meet.

  
“Let me help you out of your clothes.”

  
Big hands started to undress the Emperor, clothes falling on the floor piece by piece, the cool breeze ruffling the drapery, chilling the sweat on Hux’s skin. A gentle tug at his hand brought him back to the moment.

  
“Please follow me.”

  
They walked to the cushion pile, Hux gracefully falling on the pillow Ren was resting on, legs stretched out, arms resting comfortably, poised and sporting a smirk. Kylo fell to his knees, unlacing the boots, fingers working over as the Force loosened rows after rows. He gently settled the leg down, repeating his gesture on the other boot. His fingers then dug into the sole of Hux’s feet, boots aligned close by, neatly.

  
“I was told you liked poetry, my Emperor.”

  
Groaning, the redhead made a vague gesture with his hand, settling deeper in the comfortable makeshift bed. There’s a wave of curiosity sent through their bond. The fingers moved up to his ankle, making soothing, circling motions. Kylo cleared his throat and began to recite in a low voice, hands working at a slow pace.

 _Le vin sait revêtir le plus sordide bouge_  
_D'un luxe miraculeux,_  
_Et fait surgir plus d'un portique fabuleux_  
_Dans l'or de sa vapeur rouge,_

  
Hux looked down at his husband in awe, eyes wide. He had no clue what he was saying, but it sounded delicious to his ears, stirring something inside of him. Kylo’s hands were up to the Empror’s knees, and still going up steadily. Their eyes met and relief flooded them both, a strange pull ultimately settling down. A small smile tugged at the corner of the painted lips of the younger man.

 _Comme un soleil couchant dans un ciel nébuleux._  
_L'opium agrandit ce qui n'a pas de bornes,_  
_Allonge l'illimité,_  
_Approfondit le temps, creuse la volupté,_

  
As the last word was drawled out, almost under his breath, the hands had begun caressing Hux’s member over his pants. Ren licked his lips, head coming up to mouth at the hardness, hot breath ghosting as a tease, reducing the Emperor to a moaning puddle. The warmth went away and even under torture, Hux would never admit that the noise he made at that moment was a plea.  

  
The belt was dealt with quickly, pants being discarded next. Kylo’s lips were on his Emperor’s skin as soon as it was exposed, sucking, biting, wanting to leave a trail of marks on the pale stomach. His legs moved until his own hard member pressed against Hux’s leg, grinding down. A hand settled next to the pale hip covered with freckles, lifting his upper body in a display of strength. He cockily admired his handy work from his vantage point, fingers pressing into the bruise playfully. His lips parted, the beautiful poem flowing out again, hips slowly rubbing down.

 _Et de plaisirs noirs et mornes_  
_Remplit l'âme au delà de sa capacité._  
_Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle_

  
There was a pause, both in the reciting and the grinding, a rush as Kylo shifted, and hands came up to cup Hux’s face, tenderness written all over the Ren’s face. He bent forward, resting their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact. The next sentence came out whispered, breath ghosting over Hux’s face.

  
_De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,_

  
There was a quiver in his voice, emotion taking over, and tears welled up in his eyes. The Emperor held his gaze, pouring out all his love, the overwhelming feeling the display caused in him, his fascination at his husband’s beauty though their Bond. Ren closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he seemed more in control. Hux felt him settling in his mind, anchoring himself, growing stronger with the calmness of his husband’s mind.

 _Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers..._  
_Mes songes viennent en foule_  
_Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers._  
_Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige_

  
Ren’s thumb settled on pink lips, pushing past them, opening the teeth, pressing on the tongue. With a shiver, he dramatically delivered his line, pushing Hux’s jaw until teeth bit his finger hard.

 

_De ta salive qui mord,_

  
There was a gasp as his skin broke, blood pearling and sliding down Hux’s lips, dripping down white cheeks. Brown eyes tracked the slow descent with fascination, a striking red meteorite travelling across a white universe, filled with scattered orange freckles. He tore his eyes from the deep red, and looked back into the wide eyes of his husband.

 

 _Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remords,_  
_Et charriant le vertige,  
_ _La roule défaillante aux rives de la mort!_

  
Ren bent down and captured his Emperor’s lips, kissing him with passion. Hux eagerly press back, nipping and biting, tongue licking the remains of blood on his teeth. He felt so turned on, he could taste the lust emanating in waves from Kylo, driving him crazy, dark instincts shouting at Hux to flip him over and have his way with him. Growling, Hux pushed the thought aside, recognizing Ren’s manipulation just by the sheer power of the feelings which coursed through him, when those alien desires possessed him. Still, his voice was disgustingly filled with tenderness and care when he whispered praised against his husband’s lips.

  
“Kylo, that was beautiful.”

  
The Emperor sneaked a hand down, grabbing the hard cock under the rich fabric, jerking it a few times, admiring the composure slipping from Kylo’s face. Hisses and moans spilled from his lips, a dark spot quickly staining the deep red panel. His breathing came out rugged and irregular, his half closed glassy eyes shone with lust.

  
“Pl-please, I’ve missed you so much.” Kylo choked on his last word.

  
It took every ounce of control for Hux to let go and shake his head. He relished in the look of betrayal and want in the younger man’s eyes, the hunger that grew and infiltrated their bond. It made the Emperor dizzy and lightheaded. He had to push past the lust and scold his features back to a neutral mask.

  
“Not yet. Prepare yourself.”

  
Nodding, Ren lifted his arm, the lube flying from behind a cushion to land in his hand. Hux ran his fingers along the pale face, careful not to smudge the makeup and dirty his glove. A dark grin spread on his lips, hand settling against the pale throat, applying the barest pressure.

  
“I can’t wait to see your perfect face ruined while you whore yourself on my cock.”

  
A filthy moan escaped Ren, hands fumbling with the cap of the tube, chest flushing red as Hux applied a bit more pressure. To make things harder, the redhead pulled on the chain, guiding the painted lips toward his cock, hand moving to the back of the knight’s neck, running his fingers in the dark hair.

  
“Make that pretty mouth of yours useful, will you, slut?”  

  
Lips parted almost immediately, tongue poking out to lick the head. Meanwhile, Kylo’s dripping fingers are guided toward his entrance, one finger slipping in, the Emperor having a perfect view of the sliding digit from his higher position. Small laps that sent shocks and goose bumps all over his skin, were interrupted by moans and gasps. Hux tugged on the chain as a warning. The tongue swirled once, twice, over the engorged head, lips pressing against the tip, and finally sliding in the wet and hot mouth. A second finger is inserted, groan muffled by the thick shaft in his mouth. Hux groaned, throwing his head back, hips bucking and pushing in deeper.

  
Guttural moans encouraged Hux to continue his bucking, hand twisted in the dark curls gripping tighter and pushed the head down, cock hitting the back of Ren’s throat. It slipped easily down, as usual, technique mastered after a lot of practice and a small tweak with the Force. When he set his mind to something, Kylo could produce amazing results. As his head was buried against the ginger pubes, Ren’s jaw opened wider, tongue coming out to lap at the heavy balls, head growing bigger, deep in his throat. It left his husband completely breathless and pushed him to the edge of his orgasm quickly.

  
The Emperor tightened his grip in the hair and lifted the sinful mouth from his throbbing erection, a wet pop filling the room as Kylo reluctantly let go. A thin film of saliva connected the plump lips and the swollen red head. It looked perverse, degrading and so perfect on his husband. The fingers had stopped their scissoring motions, dark eyes asking for direction, permission, guidance. The lipstick was smeared over both of Kylo’s cheeks, his chin and Hux’s cock, all stained with red streaks. The ginger made a disgusted face at it, shaking his head disapprovingly.

  
“Look at the mess you made, filthy whore. Clean that up. Keep working yourself open, I didn’t tell you to stop.”

  
Ren’s pupils were so dilated, the soft brown was only a small ring, he was shocked for a few seconds before he moaned and plunged his fingers deeper. Panting hard, his tongue poked out as he lowered himself and licked the smudges, eyes locked with his husband. He slid a third finger in, pumping furiously. Hux let him clean off the make up, eyes trained on every movement of that pink tongue. Kylo was thrashing under him, fingers pumping in and out hard and fast.

  
“I need you, please, use me, fuck me, I want you so bad!” Kylo begged shamelessly, face flushed, lips parted, chest heaving.

  
“Ride me, slut.”

  
There was a whine of relief as fingers slid out, Kylo scrambling to try and get himself in position, but tangled in the fabric of the front panel, tearing a corner out of the golden ornament holding it in place in his hurry.

  
Hux pulled on the chain, crashing their lips together, guiding Ren by the hips with his other hand, moving his leg to help him manoeuvre around the atrocious panel of cloth. When he was aligned, the redhead broke the kiss and pushed Kylo upright. He tugged a glove off with his teeth, throwing it away. His bare hand skimmed along Ren’s side, following the line of moles that lead to his ass, like a star map of his body.

  
The delicious moans that escaped the younger man’s mouth were like prayer in the Emperor’s ears. The skin on skin contact was like electric shocks of pleasure, melding their minds, fusing together on more than a physical way. Hux’s hand followed the trail by heart, the overwhelming feeling of their Force bond radiating with bliss, not enough to stop him from reaching his goal.

  
At the cleft of Kylo’s ass, pale fingers pushed in, inspecting the stretched hole, satisfied to find it slick from the lube but not quite enough to ease the sting, just like Hux liked it.

  
_Just like we like it!_

  
_**Hush**_

  
The sting also drove Kylo crazy and the Emperor always enjoyed the slow spiralling out of control of his husband. The grip around the golden clad waist tightened as Hux thrust upwards, plunging into the tight heat of Kylo’s ass.

  
The result was impressive, all the taut muscle in Ren’s magnificent body rippled as pain coursed through him, whole chest flushed a red, deep as his lips. Kylo had thrown his head back, the exquisite pain making his dick throb, so achingly close to an orgasm, that tears were rolling down his throat. Yanking the chain down and landing on the bed, Hux impaled Kylo harder on his shaft, fully seated in his mess of a husband.

  
“Fuck yourself, pet.”

  
Some vases in the corner of the room exploded, cushions at the edge of the pile lifted, more and more abnormalities surrounding them. Hux smirked, pride transforming his features. Kylo losing his grip on the Force and making things float and break was a rare occurrence, but it always drew awe out of the Emperor. The sadistic side of him reminded with a snark, that while the display was more than enjoyable, the slut was _not_ riding his dick. He dropped the chain and raised his gloved hand, slapping it down hard on the bared flesh, slap echoing in the room, loud whine following.

  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, slut.”

  
Hux noticed with annoyance that it was tat word what pushed Kylo to move his hips, raising ever so slowly, almost pulling out. The arms that dangled uselessly at his side moved forward, bracing hands settling on the Emperor’s chest. His face rolled forward, dark curls covering his eyes.

  
“Don’t call me anything else than your slut.”

  
The snort was supposed to be full of spite and snarl like but it was edging closer to fondness. Reminding who was in charge there, Hux jerked harshly on the chain with his free hand, slamming back into the tight heat of his husband with a violent trust.

  
“You will not order me around.”

  
A sob tore through Kylo as he nodded with reluctance. Hux drew his hand and slapped harshly the younger man’s ass, gripping the flesh and squeezing hard. It was a warning and the whine made it clear, Ren understood.  

  
“Y-yes, my Emperor.”

  
Nodding, he dragged the chain down, bucking his hips. The hint was taken, and a slow rhythm started, Ren’s cock bobbing with each bounce, leaking heavily. Hux snatched and wrenched the fabric until it was free from under Kylo’s body, twisting it where it ripped to tighten it at the base of the throbbing cock.

  
“Don’t come until I authorize you.” The Emperor ordered in a stern voice.

  
“Yes, m-my Emperor.”

  
Kylo’s head was bowed, shoulders slouched, chest heaving hard as his bound cock leaked, looking bright red against the darker shade of the fabric. The same yanking on the chain as earlier was Ren’s cue, hips lifting, settling in a slow but deep pace, wiggling his ass teasingly, as he guided Hux’s cock toward his prostate.

  
“Make me come and I’ll untie you” Hux whispered against his husband’s lips.

  
The exhaled sob was broken, tiny, pleading. Nails dug in the freckled flesh, drawing blood, hips moving painfully slow. The Emperor scoffed, let go of the chain and slapped the ass with his bare hand, enjoying the warmth of the skin under his palm. Kylo’s hands snaked up the white undershirt, tweaking at the nipple ring Hux was wearing.

  
“I-I learned a new trick and I-AH! Was waiting…for... the… gnnn… KRIFF! Right moment to do it!”

  
The other hand pushed the shirt up looking at the marks left earlier, red and blue marring the pale skin. Fingers tightened their grip on the barbel, brows furrowing in concentration. Hux gasped as sparks flickered from Kylo’s fingertips, electricity coursing through his body. Yet, it didn’t hurt, more like a pleasant rush of power flooding his veins.

  
“DO IT AGAIN, SLUT!”

  
Kylo obliged, grabbing one of his own decorated nipple, the same spark coursing through his body in synchronization, hips bouncing faster, curses spilling from his lips. To Hux’s eyes, he’s never been more gorgeous, his Empire’s crest painted on the toned chest, gold scintillating as his husband fucked himself on his cock, the armband he was promised with their secret names on it, gently ghosted over with trembling fingers. Their _royal_ names. What a marvellous sight.

  
“P-please my Emperor!” Kylo was wanton, trembling from edging for so long.

  
Hux smiled, spanking his husband ass with his gloved hands, watching him beg and plea. With a smirk Kylo lowered his hand down, following the bruises, flickers of blue sparks flashing, moan barely suppressed afterwards. Fingers skimmed over the freckled thighs, back arching, hand swooping lower. The Emperor whined, biting his lips, as his hips snapped frenetically in his husband’s tight heat. Strong Force hands pushed on Hux chest, shoving him down in the cushion. There was a flutter of dark hair and something heavy falling on his head.

  
“OH- KRIFF!”

  
Hux grabbed the damn crown and threw it away. It embedded in a column, Kylo looking at it with an open jaw. The stare that fell back on the Emperor was lascivious, burning with passion. Fingers ghost over his face, thumb rubbing his cheek bone. Distracting him from the fingers hovering over his balls. Ren was fully seated on Hux’s throbbing member, looking debauched, indecent, obscene. Eyes flashed as they admired the display, reverently.

  
“De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts. Je t’aime.”

  
Hux opened his mouth, clenching his hand on the long forgotten chain, but Kylo is faster, pressing his fingertips against his perineum and sending a small shock. Both of their minds whited out, their Bond exploding with joy and love as Hux came, Ren following soon after.  

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

  
Kylo woke up first with a gasp, shivering. His throbbing cock was still tightly wrapped in the panel of the garment, the collar choking him has he tried to move away. A shiver stopped his movement, when his husband slipped out of him, hot semen dripping down his leg. With trembling hands, he undid the knot around his leaking member, wincing. Hux seemed still out, looking peaceful and gorgeous.

  
“I love you so much!” Kylo whispered, looking down at his husband with a loving gaze.

  
A quick kiss was pecked on the ginger’s forehead, Kylo slowly getting up on trembling legs, unclasping the necklace and floating it gently near Hux’s hand. He made his way toward to the spacious bathroom to run a bath. He poured in oils and flowers, water just hot enough to be pleasant. With a skip, he ran back to his husband’s side, snuggling close, running a hot cloth over their skin, taking his time, dragging the cloth slowly over the well sculpted Emperor’s chest. When he was done, he threw the wet rag away, snuggling against Hux as it fell on the floor with a soaking splat, closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

  
Hux smiled, turning his head to press a kiss on top of Ren’s hair.

  
“That was some amazing sex.”

  
Kylo started to run his hand over his husband chest, purring and head bumping his shoulder, affectionately.

  
“I’ve been good, can I have my present now?”

  
The Emperor sighed and made a hand gesture toward the mysterious box, hiding his smile in Ren’s hair. He barely had the time to kiss the dark mop before the grown man was running and kneeling in front of his present. The control panel was locked with biometrics programmed to be open by Kylo only. A finger pressed and with a hiss, the cover of the box lifted, steam coming out like fog, clearing after a few seconds.

  
There was a gasp and Ren trembled, as his gift lifted with the Force. Hux watched from his sprawled spot, the light glistening on the polished and refurbished black glove.

  
“It’s…”

  
The present floated above the box, slowly spinning on itself, as if in display. Light coming from a bay window reflected on it; a tremor in the Force visible, like a red aura, around Kylo to Hux. Ren lifted a trembling hand, touching it with reverence.

  
“Grandfather!”

  
Hux was stretching lazily, watching Kylo as he took in what was in front of his eyes. It was only a matter of time before his husband started to babble about his idol, he thought. The Emperor was surprisingly met with silence. A trembling voice broke the long pause, silence stretching a little too long to Hux’s taste.

  
“Where did you ever find that?”

  
As if it mattered. The redhead snorted, sitting on his elbow to cast a judgemental look at his husband’s back. He was, as always, focusing on the wrong thing. Hux would have to lay it all out for him, then. Maybe, he had fucked him silly. A fond smile played on his lips.

  
“Do you know of the prophecy around this glove?”

  
Ren shook his head yes, finally, looking back at Hux with a troubled look, over his shoulder.

  
“I’ve heard about Kadann, but where I come from, he’s called the False Prophet.”

  
Head turning back toward the glove, shaking hand raising to touch it. Hux slowly got up, letting the chain fall behind him, approaching his husband as he would a wounded animal, voice soft and gentle.

  
“Real or false, people do believe the Heir of the Empire would rise, bearing the Glove of Darth Vader. So. I indulged in your mysticism and found you said glove. Now, no one will be able to oppose us as the rightful rulers.”

  
Hux had a cruel smirk on his face, eyes glinting with power. He could see the dark tendrils whipping around, twisting as the red flames of the dark side consumed Kylo. He had come a long way and learned to use the light to stop the flesh decaying that came from using the Dark Side, keeping his “ _pretty face intact_ ” as he bragged to the Knights of Ren, that one time they celebrated Snoke’s death. Hux wasn’t there but he was told over and over how-

  
Kylo swiped his thumb on Hux’s cheek, gently tugging on his mind back toward the present, smiling down at him with a fond gaze.

 

“Come, I’ve ran us a bath.”

  
Nodding, he let Kylo drag him to the bath, pushing him on the side, pulling his undershirt off. Hands came under his arms to lift him up, pants and boxers falling on the floor. Hux is raised over the tub side, lowered in the water. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips. He loved being an Emperor for these amazing moments. A warm bath with clear, clean water.

  
Kylo slipped in the water in front of him, legs crossing as they spread in the spacious tub. Hux lazily chased a flower, gathering his courage. He could feel the gaze and questions through their Bond and he didn’t want to ruin the moment, with Kylo worrying over nothing. A blush, he would blame on the hot water, spread down his chest as he tried to sound detached and casual.

  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part. There will be a huge coronation with a parade and tons of people praising us as Emperor and Prince of the Galaxy. It’s in two days and it will be held here. It’s not a big wedding, but I guess a Coronation will have to be second best.”

  
Ren’s eyes widened, jaw unlocking, pure joy emanating from him. He pounced forward on his husband, with pure hunger.

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

  
The weather was perfect, sun shining high in the sky, no clouds on the horizon, a cool breeze fluttering capes and dresses. People from all over the Galaxy came to Naboo, to see the Royal couple, assessing with their own eyes the hushed whispers calling them the Strongest Pair of the New Era. The main street was cleared, lined with guards, as people on all levels above it gathered to gaze at the Emperor and the Prince. The speeder containing the Royal couple glided over the flower covered pavement, Senior Officers of the First Order and Storm Troopers following in a huge parade, with banners and blasters on display, to show off the might of the Empire’s Army.

  
Ren was beside himself, waving at the crowd enthusiastically, Vader’s glove shining in the sunlight. Cries of joy and sounding of their names, was deafening around them. Kylo was glorious in his red throne-room robe, accented hand-stitched gold embroidery glistening under the sun, fur and jewels lined cuffs, shaking from the waving arms. The same design, Kylo had raved, that his grandmother had wore during her coronation. An ornate gold face frame rested on his head, the red Jewel of Zenda resting on his pale forehead. His dark wild hair whipped around his heavily make-up face, eyes so alive as he drank in the crowd. He was a stark contrast to his husband.

  
Hux was too hot under his military regalia, the ear-splitting yells around them giving him the start of a migraine, and why, Maker, had he _ever_ agreed to this? He had been sitting back in the speeder’s seat, one elbow propped on the side, face resting against his fist, looking bored, since the beginning of the parade. He waved randomly from time to time, without much heart, eyes fixed forward. As they neared the entrance of the Theed Royal Palace, Kylo crashed next to Hux, smiling widely, beaming.

  
“You can’t believe how much I am enjoying this. When I was a kid, they yelled _her_ name.” He spat the her with venom. “I hated it. I always wanted to hear a crowd chant _my_ name.”

  
Leaning toward Kylo, Hux gently squeezed his husband’s hand, noticing the white nail polish for the first time. He chuckled, thumb rubbing gently against the beating pulse under Kylo’s wrist.

 

**You did it.**

  
_We did it._

 

They both smiled as the speeder veered to a private hangar, heavy doors closing behind, platform that would lead them up to the balcony to be crowned, a few feet away. Kylo Force jumped out and landed to Hux side, opening the door. He bowed, offering his hand.The Emperor rolled his eyes and stepped down, adjusting his cape with a frown. Large hands batted them away, pushing Hux against the hovering vehicle. Kylo crowded the trapped redhead, smiling predatory down at him.

  
“Let me take the edge off, my Emperor”

  
Hux gasped as Force hands roamed over him, caressing his chest, his ass, massaging his back, his neck. They leaned against each other, forehead to forehead, Kylo gently rubbing the ache away in his Emperor’s temples. A gloved hand came up to grab the ridiculous cape, ‘potolli-furred hem tabard’, Ren had informed him snottily, tugging down until their lips crashed. Makeup be damned.

 

Kylo whined before kissing back with a sigh, gently settling Vader’s glove down before wrapping his arms against Hux, grinding against him, panting and biting his lips. Force hands were driving Hux crazy, moans and pants echoing in the empty hangar, his hands holding the tabar for dear life. Kisses trailed along his cheek, dirty whispers setting his mind on fire, Kylo’s hands palming over his throbbing erection, all pushed him over the edge. He came with a cry, hands coming up to tangle in Kylo’s hair, lips crushing in a passionate kiss.

  
With trembling legs, Hux stood up straighter, pushing a hand in his hair.

  
“Please, allow me.”

  
A simple hand wave and the Emperor was looking sharp and crisp. Only, the red blush on his cheeks and the dazed fucked eyes, made him appear as if hearing the crowd all assemble at once had hit him and he was high on power. It was a good look. Kylo had left some of the smudged red paint on Hux’s lips, for his own enjoyment. With a head shake, he replaced the head piece and fluffed his hair. Bending down in the speeder, he pushed a secret compartment, picking out a mirror and a bottle of red paint. Hux’s jaw was on the floor. Discarding the items on the seat, Kylo turned to face his husband, smiling with an innocent air.

“Shall we?”

Hux closed his mouth and frowned, offering his arm. Ren stepped to his side, snaking his arm down to lace their fingers together. Music blared from above, giving them the cue to get on the platform. Hux gently squeezed his husband's hand, lifting it to lace it properly around his arm, looking up.

  
“I love you.”

  
Green eyes snapped back to the man he loved the most in the galaxy, standing right next to him. Love swelling in their Force bond.

  
“I hate you.”

  
Snorting, Kylo slapped him on the chest, head thrown back as he laughed freely. They arrived at the top, Hux stepping forward, leading them outside, on the balcony overlooking the square where the people stood, chanting. An amplified voice boomed out as they reached the railway, saluting the jubilant crowd.

  
“Bow for Your Imperial Majesty Sheev Amidala-Hux and his husband, the Heir of the Empire, Your Royal Highness Prince Anakin Amidala-Hux!”

  
A roar exploded behind them as they kisses, a sea of pink balloons released under them, floating away in the clear blue sky.

  
Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found about 5 different translation for the Poem, Le poison by Baudelaire, and I carefully pick one that was really reflecting the soul of the poem!
> 
> Wine clothes the sordid walls of hovels old  
> With pomp no palace knows,  
> Evokes long peristyles in pillared rows  
> From vaporous red and gold;  
> Like sunset with her cloud-built porticoes.  
> And opium widens all that has no bourn  
> In its unbounded sea;  
> Moments grow hours, pleasures cease to be  
> In souls that, overworn,  
> Drown in its black abyss of lethargy.  
> Dread poisons, but more dread the poisoned well  
> Of thy green eyes accurst;  
> Tarns where I watch my trembling soul, reversed  
> My dreams innumerable  
> Throng to those bitter gulfs to slake their thirst.  
> Dread magic, but thy mouth more dread than these:  
> Its wine and hellebore  
> Burn, floods of lethe, in my bosom's core,  
> Till winds of madness seize  
> And dash me swooning on death's barren shore!


End file.
